kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Biackaar
Biackaar is the largest planet in Quidermin by population and economy (GDP), and is one of the largest economies in the KC with a GDP of sq2,793 trillion as of 2019, Mt (Ju3,072 trillion), ranking it the 5th largest KC economy, as well as being the 9th largest population, approximately, with almost 13 billion people. Biackaar is a haven for businesses and has long been one of the most powerful forces in the KC, with a massive military budget and economic influence over Quidermin, as well as other planets. Since the 1920s (Mt), Biackaar has become a strong and stable economy. Government The Biackaarian government is headed by a President who presides over 'The Biackaarian Chamber of Power', made up of individuals of a given party, voted for by the people. These individuals may be changed by the President, but only in his/her party. There are two chambers of power in Biackaar; the Upper and Lower Chambers. The Lower Chamber of Power is a much larger assembly made up of 8,000 members, voted from different districts. They must approve laws and amendments to the constitution, however they typically have less power than Upper Chamber Members, of which there are far fewer. Lower Chamber Members are not usually politically aligned to one party, although they can be. They simply hold certain views, which they make clear to the public before they are voted in. A maximum of 12 candidates can run in one Lower Chamber local election. The Upper Chamber is made up of 240 members, each of whom are chosen by the party leaders to fill a seat. Each seat is elected as a given party, rather than an individual, with the leader of that party then deciding who should fill that role, and able to change this individual at any time given a notice of 50 days. As of 2015 (Mt), the President has the power to change any member of his/her party within a 20 day notice. All Upper Chamber Members are traditionally chosen from the Lower Chamber and promoted up to the Upper Chamber. The incumbent President since 2009 (Mt) is Stuart Brandon, leader of the Forward Frustja Party. His party has a majority in the Upper Chamber of Power of 165 out of 240 members, the second most popular party being the Liberal Movement (37), the third being the Right-Shindley Party (29). As of the last election, 2016 (Mt), the following were the results: Parties There are commonly considered to be three main parties; the three most popular parties: The Forward Frustja Party, the Liberal Movement, and the Right-Shindley Party. The Forward Frustja party has been the largest party since 2006 (Mt), and is led by Stuart Brandon. They have introduced a tax plan with more benefits for less spending and have increased trade reliance of foreign powers on Biackaar by monopolising on foreign trade, offering special benefits to planets that make Biackaar their sole trading partner for a given good. Furthermore, the Forward Frustja Party has put more funding into the military than previous governments, and started numerous public projects to connect infastructure and build military bases. The Liberal Movement has been the second largest party since 2009 (Mt), and has been the main opposition against the Forward Frustja Party, advocating greater tolerance for minorities, more welfare funds, and a crack-down on corruption. They also suggest lower military spending, and have systematically voted against expansions to the military budget, mostly unsuccessfully. They are currently led by Jediah Green300. The Right-Shindley Party is led by Isaac Alouijah and is sometimes considered a protest party. They seek greater controls of immigration, which they believe is a scurge on Biackaar, and takes jobs from native Biackaarians. They also advocate a higher minimum wage, and lower welfare spending. The SC (Socialist's Quarter) has existed as a party since 1994 (Mt) and has been led by Eva Dannis and Luca Brodley co-operatively in the entirety of that time. They advocate a Drankli-style economic system, greater welfare spending, and an end to Crash-Biackaar tensions. The Dhanar Convention is a political party acting to represent the ethnic minority of black people, as well as Pepsoid Humanoids, since the convergence of the Black Representation Party and the PEC (Pepsoid Empowerment Convention). It is led by Judy Mark and Harry Raptor, collectively. It has historically won support in certain strongly black areas, though it has reduced in size since 2009 (Mt). Foreign Relations Quidermin Snod-Lipton Biackaar's closest defensive and trading ally is its Quidermin neighbour, Snod-Lipton. Both planets were once under control of two main empires; The Snod Empire and the Lipton Empire. A long fought independence movement, combined with waning influence of the two empires, saw Biackaar gain independence. After the Snod Empire had left Biackaar, they later helped Biackaarian rebels fight against the Lipton Empire in exchange for loans and economic interests. Eventually, as Biackaar gained independence it still had strong economic ties with the Snod Empire, and later with Snod-Lipton. Since that time business and trade has increased between the two planets, even continuing during the Fardinist period in Biackaarian history. Biackaarian investment has leveraged Snod-Lipton's economy greatly, and Snod-Liptonese investments in Biackaar have boosted both economies in time. As well as this, both planets provide one another with significant trade tax exemptions. Colran Biackaar has long been a trading partner of Colran's, however it has had less support for Colran than Anglonian planets, traditionally. In the Colran-Camerii conflict, after Camerii attacked Colran in 2015/2055, the Biackaarian military intervened, as well as the Doloosian military. Since then, Biackaar has set up numerous military bases in Colran, and in Capreln, to monitor Camerii. Camerii Biackaar traded with Camerii during the Fardin period 1900-1920 (Mt), after which it traded exclusively through companies to a much lesser extent. During the Mad Man's War, Camerii fought on the Communist forces' side, and were condemned by Biackaar, who helped fund the Freedom Forces against them. Since then, trade has occurred through proxy governments, and talks are mediated by impartial forces. Since the Camerii-Colran conflict, Biackaar imposed trade sanctions by raising the price of their goods and freezing private transactions between the planets for a 'temporary' period. Ficko During the Fardin period of Biackaar's history, Ficko and Biackaar formed a strong trading and defensive partnership. After Bjorban's death, the two planets reduced trading dramatically and began spying on one another, as well as funding opposition parties to the governments of the respective planets. Despite animosity, the two planets continued trading certain resources, and the black market also flourished between the two planets. The Biackaarian company Motor & Engine BCK continued to trade goods with Ficko. Today, Ficko and Biackaar have co-operated on numerous issues, include the Colran-Camerii conflict, sharing intelligence about Warhammer, and averting a financial breakdown in 2013 (Mt). The Central Mortgage Bank of Ficko has also bought Biackaarian government bonds during the building of a Biackaarian military base on Ficko and numerous other military projects. There still remains some animosity between them, particularly in the intelligence services, which have clashed between the planets numerous times. Category:Planets